nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi
|image=Takeshisuit.png |caption=Takeshi in his suit |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=3 blows |level=All |status=Alive, possibly on holiday |game= Final Ninja series Bump Battle Royale }} Takeshi is the main character in the Final Ninja series. He also appears in Mega Mash's Ninja, and is believed to appear as a baby in the game. In the Final Ninja series, Takeshi is a ninja that helped Akuma destroy Dr. Boshi and Maxwell Merlock, but eventually had to destroy Akuma as well. Background Takeshi is the main character in both Final Ninja games. He is seen as an old man in Final Ninja, which takes place forty years after the prequel, Final Ninja Zero. 2028 (Final Ninja Zero) Takeshi starts out as young ninja fresh from Combat Academy and is sent on his first mission by Akuma to bring down the company run by Maxwell Merlock and Dr. Victor Boshi. At the start of Final Ninja Zero, Takeshi goes to the docks of the company he has to bring down and is protected by cyber samurai. As he advances into the building, he is suddenly electrocuted and presumably knocked unconscious. He then awakes in a cold cell deep in the base where a spy, Lady Snow Fox contacts him. Lady Snow Fox tells him he can escape through the ceiling to get to the lift and also offers him assistance through a series of messages throughout most levels. In the restricted area, Takeshi also encounters two transmissions from Victor Boshi. When Takeshi goes through the communications area, robot snipers attempt to destroy him, but he finds his way into the lab. When he enters the lab, he gets a message from Snow Fox about mines that can be hacked into. He uses the mines to destroy a shield generator, but entering the Labs he finds out about Boshi's clone scientists. Snow Fox later tells him how he can copy their image. Takeshi does that and uses it to deactivate the force field in one room. He then finds Victor Boshi and chases him until he encounters Maxwell Merlock. Max and Takeshi fight it out on a constantly dropping shaft. When Takeshi disables Merlock's vehicle and escapes through the storage basement, Snow Fox tells him that there are cutting lasers in the area. As he enters the cloning laboratory, he copies one of the clones' images, finds Boshi, and kills him. When he comes to another warehouse, Snow Fox tells him to meet her at the roof. When Takeshi reaches the power plants, he gets a message from Akuma that Merlock is using his guards against him. When Takeshi gets to the lift access area, Snow Fox shows up in a simian suit, so they go together through the area, but Merlock finds them and electrocutes both. Takeshi fights Merlock and eventually destroys him. With Merlock dead, Akuma's samurai are free of his control, so Takeshi, Snow Fox, and the samurai destroy the last of the robots. 2068 (Final Ninja) Takeshi was classed as the last ninja master. He oddly disappeared in 2058, making his underworld masters displeased. Akuma, angered at the situation, sent assassins to hunt down and murder Takeshi. The assassins found Takeshi meditating in his little garden, far away. Although he hadn't tasted combat in a long time, he easily defeated the assassins. Takeshi then donned his suit once again, and planned to head back to "the city" to kill Akuma. Takeshi went across the city quickly, heading through the waste area to gain access to the entrance. He encountered some of the humanoid and robotic minions of Akuma (which now tried to kill him instead of protect him), but they served to be not much of a problem for the experienced ninja. He passed through the building sites, avoiding Akuma's planted traps and enemies. He soon came to defense robot alpha, which he dispatched with much jumping and ninja star throwing. Not even the help of the basic cyber guards were enough to kill Takeshi. The heavily damaged robot alpha fled the scene, with Akuma's voice telling Takeshi he would return with a stronger robot. Takeshi made his way through the skyscrapers of the vast city, fighting Akuma's armed and dangerous guards. Their swift agility and defensive capabilities proved to be worthy challenge for the old ninja, testing his reflexes. However, Takeshi's quest for vengeance was not short, as he still had a lot of ground to cover. He went through the power lines, where shock walls and lasers were prominently used, and green electricity commonly found surging on the edges of blocks. More of Akuma's guards awaited Takeshi on the building rooftops, having Takeshi avoid them or dispatching them. Takeshi's long and strenuous journey came to an end, as he approached the point where defense robot zero was at. With upgraded weapons and a larger chainsaw, defense robot zero was an upgraded robot alpha. Takeshi entered the final battle, again, and for the last time defeating Akuma and blowing up defense robot zero. Akuma muttered his last words, and Takeshi honoured him with being his final and last kill. Takeshi dumped his suit, and pondered whether he should have a holiday. In-game The player controls Takeshi throughout Final Ninja and Final Ninja Zero. Pressing the ← and → arrow keys make Takeshi move left and right. Pressing the ↑ key causes him to jump, and pressing ↓ activates his stealth (making him invisible to other characters, but not for the player). If the player jumps onto a wall and then holds the key in the direction of the wall they are on, Takeshi will grip on the wall with his claw, slowly sliding down. If the player clicks the mouse button, Takeshi throws out a deadly ninja star. These weapons are used to kill most enemies in the game. However, if the player clicks and holds the mouse button, Takeshi throws out a ninja star with a rope attached to the end of it, allowing the player to swing from the rope. Equipment ]] Ninja suit :Main article: Ninja suit Takeshi appears garbed in his ninja suit throughout the entire Final Ninja series, except the intro for Final Ninja where he is seen in his garden. His Ninja Suit protects him from 90% of all damage inflicted. It can only withstand three blows from anything before it explodes. He also has an infinite supply of ninja stars to use being able to create ropes from them. These two "weapons" aid him in his espionage missions. Appearances Ninja :For the main character in Ninja, please see Takeshi (Mega Mash) Takeshi does not at all appear in Mega Mash. He is mentioned in the end as being the son of an unnamed ninja (also called Takeshi, which is the name mentioned in the Mega Mash help menu). Cameos Rubble Trouble Tokyo Takeshi makes a cameo in one level in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. On one building, he is seen on a screen running with the words "Final Ninja" floating past him. The bottom screen also on the building shows the sushi lunch, with the words "Final Ninja Sushi" floating below and above the sushi. Party skin Takeshi makes a cameo in the Party skin. He appears swinging past the Nitrome logo. Skywire V.I.P. Takeshi appears as a bean person on question 40, where the answer for it is "Final Ninja". Quotes Gallery Takeshi running.gif|Takeshi running Takeshisuit.png|Takeshi in his normal pose Takeshi hacking.gif|Takeshi when he is controlling a green mine Clone Scientist Wall Slide.png|Takeshi disguised as a clone scientist Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi in the intro for Final Ninja Takeshi meditate.jpg|Takeshi as an old man meditating in the intro for Final Ninja Youtube Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi sliding down a wall dead.png|Takeshi upon dying invisi.png|Takeshi going into stealth Skywirevip-40.png|Takeshi in Skywire V.I.P. Takeshi.png|Takeshi as he appears in the party skin. Final ninja facebook.png|As a Facebook and accounts avatar TakeshiJumpingPicture.png|Takeshi jumping NitromeAd Ib.png|Takeshi in the upper right corner of an advertisement for Nitrome as seen in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage. Bumpbattletakeshi.PNG|Takeshi in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale Xmas Party.png|Takeshi in a Christmas blog post alongside Smokey Bacon, Stretchy dog, Cuboy, Zapo, Dirk Valentine and the Nitrome Boss Trivia * Two different spellings of Takeshi's name are used in the series (Takeshi and Takashi). ** Takeshi's name is pronounced as "Takashi" (Ta-kah-she). Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters